


I want to play a game

by BimodalCaesar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jonsa babies - Freeform, NO WALL, No White Walkers, Plenty of Wolfsblood, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaella Targaryen Lives, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives, direwolves, jonsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BimodalCaesar/pseuds/BimodalCaesar
Summary: Ned and Benjen go to Moat Cailin and get drunk.





	1. Chapter 1

The house with the red door was no place for a princess to live, but it would have to do for now. It was better than the streets she would tell herself. With its small rooms, lack of light and the smell from the sewers they were a long way from the fine rooms of the Red Keep, even the damp halls of Dragonstone would be a welcome sight to her. The Seven Kingdoms were just a distant memory to her now and without ships and an army, they would be for some time. 

Rhaella looked down from her bedroom window where she now spent her days, to see her daughter Daenerys sat beneath the lemon tree in the courtyard, reading the books she must have read a hundred times over. Rhaella would watch every day, all she ever did was watch, she was the only thing she had any more. Viserys had been taken from her, murdered in his sleep by an assassin. She had no doubt the Usurper had sent the assassin and the hundred before him, but this one had succeeded in his goal, Targaryen blood had been spilt and Rhaella was determined for it to be the last.

Rhaella stayed at the window all afternoon. It was all she seemed to do now was watch and wait. She only moved when Bonifer came at night bringing with him her supper. Love is a funny thing she thought to herself as they ate. “You once told me you'd do anything I asked of you”  
“Aye, I did. I promised to give you a crown too and I will” he took her hands in his, caressing her soft skin.  
“It's not a crown I seek my love, it's revenge I want,” Rhaella said drinking down the last of her wine. I'll see every last Lannister and Baratheon swing.  
“When I was little all I ever wanted was to join in with Aerys and his friends playing games, but I was never allowed. Would you let me play a game?”  
“Of course I would. Any particular favourite game?” Ser Bonifer replied.  
“The great game and I do believe it's going to be such fun” Rhaella smiled. She made her way toward her bed “come make love to your queen".


	2. Most Cailin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Benjen go to Moat Cailin and get drunk.

“Gods Ned is this really necessary?” Benjen said as Moat Cailin came into view. The 10 towers that had been rebuilt stood proud rising from the swamp, with each tower capable of housing 60 archers the castle would be able to hold off an oncoming army without breaking so much as a sweat. Any southern invader would face a choice between trying to navigate the swamps where drowning was most likely or to come through Moat Cailin where arrows would rain down from the sky.  
“I made a promise Ben I intend to keep it” Ned replied.  
“You really think the war will come?”.  
“Hopefully no. But I was there Ben. I saw what happened to Rhaegar’s children. I won't have it happen to her boy”. Benjen had not seen the bodies of the prince and princess, Ned rarely talked about anything that happened in Robert's rebellion, all he knew was the bodies of the two children were completely unrecognizable, their heads smashed in by Gregor Clegane.   
“Will Robert not begin to suspect something?”  
Benjen had already overseen the building of a new fleet of warships. “With 400 ships docked at Sea Dragon Point, surely even the Fat Kings wine dumbed mind will start to wonder?”.   
“Robert knows of the Ironborn threat”. The North’s west coast had been ravaged by Ironborn raiders ships now patrolled regularly between Sea Dragon Point and Cape Kraken.  
Their two direwolves emerged silently from the reeds of the swamp and with that, they stopped talking they would wait until later away from any prying eyes and ears.

Jory Cassel had been made castellan of Moat Cailin until Ned’s second son Bran came of age and charged with overseeing the rebuilding of the ancient fortress. Jory had been a good friend of Benjen’s in his younger years, now with a wife and a young son he looked forward to seeing him again.

“I must admit I didn't expect to see you so soon” Jory admitted to Ben. “You must have ridden out as soon as you received my raven”.   
“Aye, we rode out the day after your Raven came. Truth be told I think Ned likes to get away, things aren't good between him and Catelyn”. Benjen had arrived at Winterfell about 3 moons ago to attend the wedding of Sigorn Then and Grelda Hornfoot. House Then were the Starks greatest allies in the Far North they'd helped their Grandfather greatly in negotiating a peace with the Far North. In the time Ben had been at Winterfell he hadn't seen a kind word spoken between them.   
“Really?” Jory said leaning back in his chair and taking a swig of ale. “They always seemed so close, a loving marriage if I ever saw one”.  
They were stopped by a knock on the door.   
“Come in” Jory called.   
Ned stepped through the door “I'm not interrupting anything am I?” Ned asked  
“No of course not” Jory replied.   
Ned took a seat around the fireplace with them.   
“Drink?” Jory asked.   
“Aye, but just a small one” Ned replied. 

After about 6 cups even Ned’s lips began to loosen. It wasn't often he found his brother drunk. Maybe if he tried it more he wouldn't be so damn serious Benjen thought as they laughed at yet another one of Jory’s crude jokes.  
“You know I should thank you properly for Aymee,” Jory said as he pulled Ned close “Do you wanna know why?” He whispered loud enough for Benjen to hear. Ned had arranged the marriage of Jory and Aymee Wull, they had married before Jory went south to be castellan of Moat Cailin.  
“Go on tell me” Ned chuckled.   
“She’s always bloody horny, she can't get enough of my cock” howled Jory.   
“I'm not surprised with a cock that small” Benjen quipped. Ned and Jory roared with laughter.   
“How often do you get it off your bear wife then?” He said to Benjen.  
“More than enough”   
“And how does she like it?” asked Jory  
“Let's just say she likes her arse slapped” laughed Benjen.  
“With that, I'm going to retire,” said Ned.  
“Aye, me too, I'll let you go find your wife” chuckled Benjen


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa actually spend some time together and actually quite enjoy each others company.

The last few moons had been the dullest of Jon’s life, with his father away Robb was the temporary Lord of Winterfell and without his constant companion he’d found himself with little to do during his days. He would train with Robb and Minisa in the morning until Robb was called away by his mother and Minisa was ordered back to lessons. Minisa was the bastard daughter of lady Catelyn and Brandon Stark if Minisa didn't share her mother's red hair Jon would never believe she was Catelyn’s daughter. Minisa was wild and wilful even more than Arya was, she would often skip her lessons and join Robb and Jon in the training yard until her mother dragged her away. Despite her mothers, best efforts Minisa was more comfortable with a sword at her waist than she ever would be being a lady in a castle. You're entirely your father's daughter his uncle Ned would say to her.  
Arya was gone too, in Dorne with her betrothed Edric Dayne, her father had decided it would be best for her to get to know her future husband and Dorne before being married. With her away and his cousins now living at Sea Dragon Point he found himself with a distinct lack of company. 

He was spending his afternoon like he usually would, alone in the Godswood trying to teach Ghost tricks.  
“Paw,” he said hoping the huge wolf would place its paw in his outstretched hand.  
“Paw,” he said again almost pleading with the wolf.   
“What are you doing?” asked a woman's voice. He turned to look and it was Sansa.   
“What does it matter to you?” Jon said. He and Sansa had never been close, she’d always kept him at a distance, most likely, sharing her mother's disdain for him.   
“I was just wondering. I'll go if you don't want me here”   
“Stay, please,” he said almost desperate longing for some company other than himself. “I'm sorry for being off with you, it's just usually you don't want to spend time with me”. Jon had never been good at talking to highborn girls like Sansa who still believed in heroes and the words of the songs they were taught by their septa’s. He knew there were no real heroes left, they had died long ago if they ever existed at all. The girls of the Far North he prefered, when they came to Winterfell with their fathers he would drink ale with them and they'd tell jokes cruder than he could imagine Sansa and Lady Catelyn would always be horrified at their topics of conversation but Arya and Minisa would gather round and listen with awe as they spoke. But the thing he liked most of all was the women of the Far North did not wait until marriage to be bedded, they bedded who they wanted and when they wanted and they all wanted Jon.   
She smiled at him and sat down against the tree with him “It's not that I don't want to” she began “it's just, it's just”.  
“Lady Catelyn” Jon finished.  
Sansa nodded “With Minisa and Arya being, well being them I always tried to be the perfect daughter mother wanted. I haven't been very kind to you have I. Can you forgive me?”.  
“There's nothing to forgive”  
She smiled again taking his hand in hers. “Would you like to go on a ride with me?”. Sansa had always loved horses, Jon’s first memory of Sansa was her sat in some hay just watching the horses in the stable.   
He stood up and offered his hand to her “It would be a pleasure, my lady”.  
She giggled accepting his hand “Apples hasn't been ridden in so long I'm sure he'll be ready to stretch his legs”.  
“I still can't believe you named your horse Apples,” Jon said with a smirk on his face.   
“I was only seven when I named him and he's a pony, not a horse”

After their horses had been saddled they rode towards the edge of the Wolfswood with Ghost and Lady in tow.   
He soon realized this was the longest time they'd ever spent together and it showed, the conversation soon dried up. Jon could tell Sansa was finding it as awkward as he did by the way she was constantly playing with her skirt.  
They rode on for a while with an awkward silence filling the air.  
“How far do you plan on riding my lady?”   
“Please, Jon call me Sansa and just a bit further I need to show you something”.  
“What?”.  
“Just a bit further then we will be there”.  
Ghost and lady had soon left running off further into the wood.  
“Here stop here” she called as she looked around.  
“There's nothing here Sansa,” Jon said as he looked around, all he could see was trees.  
“Exactly, so no one can see this,” she said as she pulled a small sword out from her skirts.   
“What in the seven hells? Where did you get that?” The sword was short and broad with a wolf's head for its pommel   
“Aunt Dacey gave it to me. I want you to show me how to use it” Sansa said.  
“Is that why we came out here?” Jon asked.  
“Yes, I didn't want mother to see it. Please teach me, Jon Arya, and Minisa both know how to fight and you're the best swordsman I know” she pleaded.  
He took a moment to think about it “Aye I'll show you but I want you to do something for me”.  
“Anything Jon, I'll do anything”   
“I want a new cloak making, one with a white direwolf on it. Mine is, well mines knackered”   
She hugged him tightly, “Oh thank you, Jon, I'll make you whatever you want


	4. Chapter 4

Ned

He needed to tell her how he felt, he needed her touch, her taste, her warmth. It had been two years since they had shared a bed. When he told Cat of Jon’s true parentage she reacted worse than he could ever imagine and after Rickon’s birth, things became worse than ever.  
He raced into Winterfell through the south gate leaving his company far behind. The castle was still awake just no doubt his youngest sons would be fast asleep he just hoped Cat would still be awake.  
He left his horse unattended in the stables, someone would take care of it he ran across the courtyard and into the Great Keep.  
He ran straight past his nephew Jon in the hall, he would be sneaking off to meet with some serving girl but he didn't care all he cared for was Cat. He came crashing to a halt at her locked door.  
He brayed on the door “My lady please let me in”.  
He heard the key turn in the lock and the door opened to the most beautiful sight in Westeros.  
“My Lord is something wrong,” she asked. She had her robe held closed to her chest, it took all he had not to rip it off her.  
He stepped through the doorway and closed the door behind him. “I love you,” was all he could utter before her lips met his, it was better than he ever remembered, her mouth was hungry for him and the way she tasted of strawberries only encouraged his tongue to push deeper into her mouth and each time his tongue pushed deeper his hands wandered further exploring her body that he had so missed. After what felt like hours they finally parted, he was completely breathless.  
“Ned, I'm sorry. I haven't been good to you..” She began. He placed a finger over her lips.  
“No words my lady not tonight I just need to be inside you”

She woke with Ned’s hand on her breast and his erection pressed against her arse he can't be ready to go again she thought to herself, four times he had spilled his seed inside her last night well three times in her cunny and once in her mouth. Between talking and fucking they had only got a few hours sleep if that much. She knew she would wake with dark circles under her eyes.  
The feel of her husband's morning beard rubbing against the smooth skin of her neck brought the heat back to her skin and the wetness back between her legs. “Cat” he hummed, before beginning to nip at her ear lobe, slowly he began to kiss down her neck each kiss burning at her skin, it felt good so so good but there wasn't time, she could hear the bustle of people in the courtyard below. Both his hands were now at her breasts, rolling her nipple between his fingers. “Just fuck me, Ned, ” she begged.  
He did harder and rougher than he had last night, she would be sore today she knew it, but she would be sore for the rest of her days if it meant Ned was hers again, never again would she let them drift apart.

 

 

Jon  
Today was one of the few days Jon was glad he was a bastard, Robb was to spend the day with Wynafryd Manderly and Sansa was spending it with Cley Cerwyn in the hope of a betrothal. Their father had at least allowed them a choice in choosing their betrothed although they seemed to have no choice in today. As he made his way to breakfast he was collared by Lady Catelyn. She had been warmer to him the last few weeks especially after he had found her on her knees in the library with Lord Stark's cock in her mouth.  
“Don't even think about skulking around the castle today Snow” she said coolly. Jon hadn't wanted to anyway Minisa had a fever and there was only so much time he could spend reading books alone in his room.  
He held back a grin at the thought of her so wanton and base in the library. “Of course Lady Stark I shall ride out after breakfast” he replied.  
“Good. Now be on your way” she smiled.  
He had desperately wanted to make a jape, but he was enjoying her kindness and nothing sprang to mind. Perhaps she had suffered enough for now.  
With Lord Manderly and Cerwyn present for breakfast, Jon was at least allowed to sit at the far end of the table but he was still out of hearing range from his cousins. He was sat with Jeyne Poole and Beth Cassel, the two girls both had an obsession with him, they would giggle when they passed him in the castle and he would regularly see them watching him in the training yard, “Handsome” they called him especially when he removed his shirt they would both swoon.  
“Morning Jon” they both smiled at him.  
He guessed Jeyne could make a wife for him, she wasn't beautiful but certainly wasn't ugly, he was only a bastard but his uncle had discussed giving him a small keep to rule, he would also have to take his wife's name which he guessed would be better than being a Snow.  
He soon ate his breakfast, ready to get away before he saw Cley’s smug face walking around with Sansa on his arm. But it was too late, they were already walking together, in fact, they were walking toward him, he kept his head down not wanting to speak to the pompous prat that was Cley Cerwyn. Sansa brushed past him without a word, he had hoped she would stop to at least say good morning.  
He washed his breakfast down with a cup of milk “You must have dropped this Jon” Jeyne said handing him a note.  
“Oh er yeah. Thanks” he hadn't dropped anything but he knew who had.  
He waited until he was out of the hall before reading it. 

Saddle your horse and wait for me in the stables.  
Was all it said, you'll be the death of me, Sansa Stark but he found himself unable to ever say no to her and he couldn't figure out why. Whatever she was planning would only ever end with him getting in trouble.

He had waited in the stables for well over an hour perhaps two. Even Ghost’s patience was beginning to thin, “you think I'm crazy don't you boy?” If the wolf did think so he didn't show it. He had finally had enough it had become clear Sansa wasn't coming and if he waited much longer there would be no time to fish, he mounted up checking he had everything he needed. He kicked his horse on “Ghost, come on boy” he called. Ghost eagerly followed.  
“Jon wait” came a shout from across the courtyard, he turned to see Sansa running as fast as she could in her dress. He rode to her offering his hand out to her, he pulled her onto the back of his horse and once she had her arms wrapped around him he spurred his horse on out the South Gate and toward the Wolfswood.


	5. Not Again.

Luckily Lord Cerwyn had found it all funny, “I see plenty of your sister in Sansa, a true little she-wolf you've got there”. That was the problem, Sansa became more like Lyanna with every passing day, she had always liked horses, but now she spent more time in riding leathers than she did in a dress, her regular rides out with Jon worried him they spent every spare moment they had together if she was Lyanna was Jon her Rhaegar? He prayed not, he would stop their love before it blossoms, he couldn't lose any more family, he had already lost more than his fair share, they had to be stopped, stopped for their own good.   
“Come on son mount your horse, there's still time for you to scare some women off at home” lord Cerwyn jibed.  
Cley chuntered something under his breath as he walked off to his horse.  
“My Lord we are truly sorry, I just don't know what has got into Sansa recently” Catelyn had already apologised several times.  
“Don't fret Lady Stark, the boys too much like his mother” he began gesturing to the Stables “He never shuts up” he chortled “farewell, for now, old friend” and with that, he departed. 

“What have I done wrong, Ned? I have three daughters and each one is wilder than the other”. Minisa and Arya had always been wild and unruly ever since they were born, but not Sansa, other than her love for horses she had always been the perfect lady, never failing to attend a lesson and always listening to her septa. Not anymore though eight lessons this moon she had missed and two days ago she had told her septa to go away, only using language much stronger when she had tried to correct Sansa on her behaviour.   
Ned wrapped a loving arm around her, “Do not worry my love, I'll find them and bring them back”. But she did worry, beautiful like your aunt Lyanna they used to say, but now it's wild like your aunt Lyanna they say. She didn't want Sansa to be Lyanna, because if she was Lyanna was Jon her Rhaegar and would Robb be Brandon or Ned be lord Rickard? It was all too much for her, she knew the story, the actors were different but the roles all the same and she knew how it would end.   
“It's happening again isn't it,” she asked. The first tear stung at her eyes, she tried to hold them back, she had to stay strong, if not for herself then for Robb, for her house. The Manderly’s were one of the closest, most powerful and richest allies house Stark had, this day couldn't be ruined for Robb.  
“I hope not,” he said his voice dripping with doubt. He placed a light kiss on her brow and left to saddle his horse. 

He followed the tracks through the snow toward the Wolfswood with his direwolf Brook following silently behind. Every Stark receives a direwolf at birth and legend says the soul of its master is split between wolf and human, making it impossible to truly kill a Stark while their wolf still lives.  
He followed the trail deep into the wood, he was no tracker but he did know how to hunt and guessed it wasn't much different really. Soon the branches became too thick to proceed on horseback so he hitched his horse on a tree and carried on on foot they must have thought the same, two sets of footprints accompanied the hoof prints. Soon he came to a ledge above a small clearing next to a stream. He could hear their voices below he crawled toward the edge of the ledge until they came into view. And below was a sight he never expected to see, Jon was smiling as he spun Sansa around before bringing her back close. He took a stray lock of hair tucking it behind her ear, “I love you Sansa Stark, ” Jon said nuzzling at her neck, Sansa giggled as he began to kiss down her neck.  
“And I love you to Jaehaerys,” Sansa said as she tumbled down with Jon.   
Enough it had to be stopped, no good could come of this, he got to his feet. “Stop” he shouted, only no words came out only a breath, “Sansa” he screamed but nothing no reaction. Was this a dream? Or even a nightmare, he hoped it was. Then he found himself going cold, could you get cold in a dream he didn't think so. He tried to run, but his feet were frozen to the spot, and then she appeared seemingly on the breeze in front of him. “Lyanna” he breathed. “Lyanna is that you?” He reached for her, she was a hair's width away from his fingertips. She just smiled.   
“A beautiful couple don't you think big brother” her fingers reached out to touch his but he felt no touch just cold, everything was cold.   
“They have to be stopped, please let me go” he didn't know if he was even making a sound if he was Jon and Sansa certainly couldn't hear him.  
“Sorry, Ned. But I can't let you do that, they have to be together”. She was circling him, circling him like a wolf would circle its prey.  
“My son was born to be a king, and he shall be king. I don't know when but a war is coming, and when it does back my son, back him and make him king”. She was still circling and with every rotation, she inched closer.  
“And if I don't,” Ned asked. She finally stopped her incessant circling “Then you'll watch House Stark and everyone you love burn”. He could see the flames in her eyes, he searched deeper into her gaze and soon realized her eyes were telling a story, Kings Landing burned, The Eyrie burned, Riverrun burned, everywhere her eyes revealed burned, there was no life only fire and blood.  
“Don't let the world burn Ned. When the time comes let the Wolf and the Dragon ride together and you'll see House Stark safe for a thousand years” Suddenly the ground beneath her feet engulfed into flames and she was gone as suddenly as she appeared. Dragons, he had heard rumour of Rhaella Targaryen’s dragons, talk in the free cities had it the Queen of Meereen had four, all bigger than even the largest horse and growing larger with each passing day.  
Finally, he was able to move his feet, none of this could be real, it had to be his mind playing tricks he decided to run, run back to his horse then he rode hard back to Winterfell. Cat would make sense of all this, she always did. 

“Catelyn, I'm sorry I couldn't find them, they've gone deep into the forest, they'll be back before nightfall don't you worry” he lied but she would never know.   
“That doesn't matter,” Cat said in a depressing tone “I've got a letter from my brother” she handed him the letter. Catelyn’s brother Edmure was married to Jon Arryn’s and Rowenna Arryn’s only child Erin, together they had two daughters.

Dear Cat 

I wish I wasn't writing this letter. It is my deepest regrets to inform you that Jon Arryn suddenly passed last night. Erin is completely inconsolable I hope the return of her mother will cheer her. Rowena’s letter also claimed Tywin Lannister was to be appointed Hand of the King. I will write again once I know more, but you know what was discussed. 

All my love Edmure.

 

“I'm Sorry Ned. I know he was like a father to you” Catelyn said softly.   
Ned reached out for anything to steady himself his shaky hand finally reaching a chair. Slowly he slumped into the chair, the first tear was a shock, he hadn't cried since their son Robb was born, he wiped the unfamiliar water from his cheek.   
“Tywin Lannister” he groaned looking again at the letter just to check he had read it properly, he had “Hand of the King” he sighed.   
“Lady Arryn might be wrong”. She was old, she must have been toward seventy if not older Cat thought, she might not be of sound mind anymore.  
Ned shook his head. “Send word to Starfall, Arya is to sail home, it will be safer than the Kingsroad”   
“Of course my lord, anything else?” She asked.  
He shook his head, he needed to be alone she could see that. Then she remembered of Lord Manderly, he must think them so rude, he would understand surely once he learned of Lord Arryn’s death.


End file.
